


Flawless

by turquoiseAnchor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseAnchor/pseuds/turquoiseAnchor
Summary: There's something Lavellan doesn't want Dorian to see.





	Flawless

Lavellan makes a movement with his hands and a soft breeze blows out the candles in the room, turning everything into darkness. 

Dorian pants before he asks, “what was that for?”

Lavellan moans, shaking his head before he remembers Dorian can’t see him anymore. As Dorian keeps moving, stroking slow and deep within him, he moans a couple more times before he answers. 

“Nothing,” is all he says.

Dorian hums at that, clearly not convinced, but he says no more. For the next few amazing minutes, the silence is broken only by soft moans and quiet gasps. 

Then Dorian runs his hand up Lavellan’s torso, feeling his skin, and Lavellan moves his hand away, back to his waist.

Dorian notices this.

“What was that about?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Lavellan says.

Dorian moves faster in response, stroking deeper, right in the right places, and Lavellan moans louder, moving his hips to meet Dorian’s. It’s a frenzy now, fast and sweaty and loud, and as Lavellan is gasping and mumbling about being almost there, Dorian just stops.

Lavellan blinks at the darkness. Dorian produces a little bit of fire in the tip of his fingers, a smirk on his lips.

“Tell me.”

Lavellan looks away, moving his own hips pleadingly, and Dorian shakes his head. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“My scars,” Lavellan says then, looking away, “I didn’t want you to look at them. Or feel them.”

Dorian looks down at his torso, dozens of scars scattered around the pale skin, reminders of dozen near-misses, dozen encounters with danger.

“They’re ugly. They show my flaws.”

“They show you’re a survivor. I see no flaw,” Dorian says, leaning in to kiss Lavellan, moving again. Lavellan gasps, then moans.


End file.
